


[podfic] Iterative Design

by reena_jenkins



Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [48]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic, Red Room (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: The Red Room built Natasha.
Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674211
Kudos: 14





	[podfic] Iterative Design

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Iterative Design](https://archiveofourown.org/works/831992) by [Tieleen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieleen/pseuds/Tieleen). 



****

****Title:** [Iterative Design](http://archiveofourown.org/works/831992)   
**

****Author:** [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Tieleen/profile)[Tieleen](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Tieleen/) **

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)

 **Rating:** PG

 **Fandom:** Avengers (movie'verse)

 **Pairing:** gen

 **Length:** 00:03:12

Download/streaming mp3 link: **[click me!](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/49%20\(AVG\)%20_Iterative%20Design_.mp3)**

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (04:01:10, 466.5 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
